


Sensation

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Force Bond (Star Wars), I'm taggin this everyone lives because I refuse to acknowledge that anyone died ever, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Baze is just trying to get a day of work done, but this fantasy won't leave him alone.(aka, Chirrut and Baze discover they're Force bonded)Kinktober Day 6: Telepathy





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> It's October 6 somewhere!

The job was easy, and paid well. Kept food in their bellies for a few more nights, anyways. Baze crossed his arms over his chest and gave a passerby his best menacing look. They scampered along. Yes, this job was easy. 

Maybe a little too easy, because his mind sort of slipped away for a second as he remembered Chirrut’s hands on him this morning. Except- except it was more than a memory, it was like- like feeling Chirrut’s slender fingers mold over his shoulders all over again. Chirrut had been leaning up on tiptoe to brush a kiss over his lips, and had used Baze's shoulders to steady himself. The sensation was so strikingly real, it caused a flush to rise on Baze’s cheeks, and he scowled even harder at the next passerby. 

The sensation stopped abruptly, as if Baze had no control over it, which was preposterous. Of course he had control over his own mind. And he  _ certainly _ had control over his dick, which meant it needed to get back in the game.  _ We’re working, here, _ he told it menacingly. 

Ten minutes passed by peacefully. 

This time, the sensation that Chirrut was running his hands over Baze’s shoulders was more intense. The feeling crept down his chest, then sat heavy on his hips, like Chirrut was grabbing him there. Shocked, Baze looked down, not sure what he was expecting to see - that Chirrut had actually snuck up on him somehow, maybe? But there was nothing, no one, there. Baze put his own hands on his hips and felt nothing, but the ghostly sensation stayed for another two minutes before lifting. 

_ What the actual kriff. _

Baze rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet and tried to will the memory of the sensation away. He concentrated on thinking of anything but Chirrut, concentrated on forcing his half-mast erection to go down, concentrated on the job. 

When the sensation returned an hour later, Baze let out a grunt to the other man guarding the door. “Gotta take a leak,” he said, his cheeks ruddy, mentally kicking himself. He just- just needed to sit down for a second and figure this out, get himself under control- He slipped into the nearby alley and turned away from the street and to the wall. 

Chirrut’s hands glided from his shoulders, over his chest, down to his hips, and then swept behind, squeezing his ass. The small pinch made Baze jump, but what came next almost made Baze cry out: the perfect feeling of Chirrut’s lips stretching over his cock. 

That was  _ not  _ what they did this morning; this morning they’d just shared the chaste kiss before Baze made his way out early for the security job. 

Baze’s hand involuntarily reached out to stroke over Chirrut’s scalp, which of course wasn’t actually there, though this was the  _ most vivid _ fantasy Baze had ever had. Instead, his fingers smashed into the wall, and he cursed under his breath. A moment later, the sensation dropped away again. 

Fantasy? If it was a fantasy, it was in  _ his _ head, and he could control it. Gritting his teeth, thinking of death and murder and weird unattractive alien bodies and whatever else he could think of to get his dick to go soft, he made his way back to his spot, carrying his rifle strategically. 

The whole thing was making him twitchy, and he paced, now, willing the fantasy to just  _ leave him alone _ so he could concentrate. If the other guy thought he was weird, he didn’t say anything. 

Finally,  _ finally _ the job was done, the business was dealt with, the client had been escorted back to their home, and Baze was free to deal with whatever this weirdness was. And it was over not a moment too soon, because the minute he was walking away from the house, credits tinkling in his pocket, the sensation came back. 

This time, Baze ducked into an abandoned building, scaring away a few rats, and leaned against the wall with a groan. It all moved faster, the hands on his shoulders, over his chest, his stomach, his ass, his hips, all done on fast-forward, and then Chirrut’s perfect lips were wrapped around his hard cock and Baze closed his eyes, pumping his hips into the stale air of the building. He was pumping against nothing, but it felt like, stars, it felt like Chirrut was swallowing around him, taking him deep and holding him there, choking a little but taking Baze deeper, brimming with happiness and love and desire. 

Weird that he could feel what Chirrut was feeling when he sucked Baze’s cock, Baze thought for a fleeting second before Chirrut’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and began to stroke in time with his mouth. In a matter of moments, Baze was groaning, coming down Chirrut’s throat - except, except no. With a shuddering sigh, Baze opened his eyes, and no, of course not, Chirrut wasn’t there with him, which meant he’d- 

_ Well, fuck. _

He’d come in his pants like a teenager. 

This was going to be a fun walk home.

\------------------------

Chirrut kissed him, then sniffed him suspiciously. “Did you stop by the baths without me?”

“Believe me, it’s better this way,” Baze mumbled, embarrassed. 

Chirrut shrugged, then turned back to the rations he was fixing up. He started chattering about his day, the way he was wont to do, and Baze sat down with a sigh, happy to let Chirrut’s words wash over him. Chirrut could fill any silence and then some, requiring a cursory noise from Baze every once and awhile to get him going again. 

“Word on the street is there are more Imperial troops on the way, and they’re taking all the kyber crystals  _ somewhere _ and it’s not for sabers. No one would ever need that many sabers- ow!” 

Baze glanced up to see Chirrut holding his hand, a bright red welt already forming. He hopped up, quickly taking Chirrut to the wash basin and sticking the hand in the water to stop the burn. Without realizing it, he made soothing noises as he held Chirrut’s hand under water. 

“I’m okay,” Chirrut murmured, not defensively, but still, Baze grunted shakily and backed off. Chirrut could take care of himself, it was true. 

“Sit,” he said gruffly, turning to finish up their dinner.

As Chirrut did, Baze noticed his own hand had begun to throb, exactly where Chirrut’s welt was. He looked at the blank skin of his hand, and the red of Chirrut’s, back and forth, back and forth, until with a sudden surety, everything slid into place. 

Setting the rations down on the table and sitting across from Chirrut, Baze contemplated his husband. He didn’t waste any time, but imagined Chirrut on his hands and knees on the bed, spread before him, and Baze leaning in to lick over Chirrut’s entrance. Big, fat licks that left Chirrut wet, so he could press inside, take Chirrut apart piece by piece-

Chirrut squirmed and readjusted, his cheeks flushed red. 

“A-ha!” Baze cried.

“Wh-what?” Chirrut asked, sounding breathless. 

“You were thinking about giving me a blow job today.” 

“I-. Uh. Well. Yeah, but how did you-”

“You gave me a, um, blowjob, with the  _ Force _ somehow.”

“What?!”

“You did. I came in my fucking pants. And then when you got hurt, I felt it, and then just now, you felt me eating you out, right?”

Chirrut sputtered on a cough. “I- uh. Yes.” 

Baze let him think about it. It took Chirrut a matter of seconds, and then he looked up in the vicinity of Baze’s face. “A Force bond?”

“I thought that was just for Masters and their apprentices.” 

Chirrut shrugged delicately. “It’s not for us to decide how the Force moves in us.” Baze rolled his eyes, and Chirrut flicked a pea at him. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.” 

Baze laughed a little, then experimented again, imagining brushing his lips over Chirrut’s forehead. Chirrut’s eyes went wide as he ran his fingers over where Baze had just imagined his lips. “This-this might be fun-”

**_Baze. Can you hear me?_ **

“Uh. Yes.”

“Answer in your head.”

_ Uh. Yes. _

**_Excellent. Baze. Baze. Baze. Baze._ **

_ Oh my kriff, Chirrut is going to be in my head all day. Oh my fucking kriff. _

Chirrut cackled. “This  _ is _ going to be fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
